


Sucia y asquerosa mentira.

by SpaceBug136



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Bad Zim, Español | Spanish, I mean, M/M, Mentions of Professor Membrane, Not too much violence I guess, Protective Gaz, Short One Shot, a really bad Zim, mentions of torture, no happy ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Dib y Zim son novios repentinamente, ¿debe Gaz preocuparse de ello?Tal vez.Porque algo no cuadra en esta sorpresiva relación, y ella llegará al fondo de esto.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sucia y asquerosa mentira.

**Author's Note:**

> No soy muy de escribir de esta temática, sin embargo aquí estoy. No es la gran cosa siendo sincera, pero hago lo mejor que puedo:(  
> Espero y les guste este coso.

La noticia del noviazgo de Dib y Zim tomó desprevenida a Gaz.

Hace un año que Dib se había ido de casa para estudiar la universidad y el irken fue tras de él a estudiar en el mismo instituto, no le encontraba mucho sentido, tampoco es como que eso le interesara. Por lo que cuando su hermano volvió a casa por las vacaciones de verano en compañía de Zim avisando que ahora eran novios se llenó de intriga. Era tan repentino y extraño, trataba de mirarlo en distintas perspectivas pero en ninguna le hallaba sentido. En un año no podrían haberse vuelto amigos, luego tenerse confianza y finalmente concretar una relación amorosa ¿Verdad? No era muy... Dib. Su hermano era desconfiado, dudoso y paranoico, no pudo haber cedido tan fácilmente ¿Cierto?

Mientras su padre conversaba con Dib y Zim en la sala, ella se encontraba en su habitación, nada extraño en ella según su familia. Algo en todo esto no le convencía, había algo muy raro, un muy mal presentimiento se quedó en su pecho y no pudo evitar preocuparse por Dib. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Empezaría por hablar con él, necesitaba aclarar tantas cosas. Esperó a un día en el que Zim tuviera que salir a algún lado porque el alienígena no se despegaba para nada del lado de su hermano, llegando incluso a enfermarle. 

Sonrió para sus adentros cuando ese momento llegó, observó a Zim despedirse de Dib con pesar, dándole un abrazo, haciendo que el de anteojos le diera la espalda, en la posición perfecta para que el de piel verde le pudiera ver. Gaz se extrañó por la mirada que Zim le dio, muy sospechosa, intentando intimidarla cuando eso era imposible. Bufó suavemente y le sacó el dedo del medio haciendo enfadar al contrario. Siguió observando sus movimientos, su caminar, como giraba la perilla de la puerta y como cruzaba esta para después cerrarla. Al ya estar los dos solos se limitó a esperar un rato, asegurándose de que Zim se encontrara lejos, ignorando el programa que se transmitía en la televisión de la sala. Solo esperaba que su padre no decidiera volver temprano esa tarde.

—Oye Dib.

—¿Qué pasa?—le miró con curiosidad.

—No me has contado como iniciaste tu relación con Zim.—comentó con simpleza, abriendo uno de sus ojos dejando así a la vista su iris color ámbar.

—Eh, no es una historia interesante.

—Oh créeme, me encantaría saber cómo el par de enemigos mortales inició un noviazgo.

—Solo pasó, ¿de acuerdo? Pasaron...cosas con Zim, él cambió, nos dimos la oportunidad de ser amigos y terminamos enamorados. No hay mucho de que hablar.

—¿Qué cosas pasaron con Zim?

—¿Por qué tan interesada en esto?

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo preguntar?

—Puedes... Pero es raro viniendo de ti.

Aquel comentario fue dicho con enojo, era algo así como un reproche y quizás Gaz sabía cómo tolerar esas cosas—se había acostumbrado ya a recibir comentarios así, incluso de Dib—sin embargo en esta ocasión sintió también enojo. Hace unos años que ya había dejado de ser tan insolente, ¿acaso él no lo había notado?

—¿Disculpa?

—Oh, lo siento. No sabía que habías olvidado ya que nunca fuiste de la que se preocupara por mí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Al final del día siempre te daba igual lo que hiciera. ¿Por qué ahora es distinto? 

—¡Porque eres mi hermano y no me da nada de confianza tu relación con Zim!

—¡Claro! Ahora que soy muy feliz te preocupas, tiene mucho sentido.—resongó con sarcasmo.

Había algo distinto con Dib, Tal vez era por el tiempo que pasó con Zim, tal vez ese año sí lo había hecho cambiar. Tal vez tuvo un golpe de madurez.

No. Su hermano era muchas cosas, pero no era capaz de volverse tan agresivo. No con ella, él siempre fue muy paciente, más razonable e incluso supo ignorarle. Por eso nunca peleaban, porque él y ella sabían poner el alto. 

—¿Por qué estás tan a la defensiva?

Ante su pregunta pudo notar como se estremecía levemente. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Dicho eso escuchó que se abría la puerta. Zim había vuelto, con esa estúpida sonrisa suya, de inmediato caminó hacia Dib y le besó la mejilla. Sabía que él lo había escuchado todo, por eso esa sonrisa, se burlaba de ella. Con furia subió a su habitación, cada paso sonaba con fuerza en los escalones. Pudo sentir el peso de los ojos de Zim sobre ella. 

Debía hacer algo cuanto antes.

Esa misma noche, cuando ya todos dormían, salió de su casa por la ventana, necesitaba asegurarse de algo y si lo que buscaba aún estaba allí tendría más fundamentos de que algo andaba mal. Al tener sus pies sobre el pasto del patio trasero no desperdició segundo alguno y caminó lejos del lugar, desde su ventana los grandes orbes rosados se clavaron en su espalda.

La ligera brisa de la noche removía su corta cabellera, la poca iluminación de los faroles de la calle eran lo único que le ayudaba a guiarse. Su destino no estaba muy alejado, recordaba el camino muy bien, ella nunca olvidaba nada. Fue inevitable esbozar una sonrisa de victoria cuando divisó la base del irken en el mismo lugar de siempre. Al llegar notó que casi todo era lo mismo, el jardín seguía bien cuidado pero los gnomos no parecieron notar su presencia lo cual era bueno para ella. Caminó hasta la puerta, ignorando la extraña sensación que se coló en su pecho, entre más se acercaba más dudaba. Estando frente a la puerta negó un par de veces y se llenó de valor. Ella era una Membrana, no le temía a nada. Además, se trataba de Zim, no iba a ser tan complicado llegar al fondo de esto. 

Lo primero que hizo fue intentar abrir la puerta para revisar si esta no tenía candado o algún otro tipo de seguridad, fue extraño, la puerta cedió de inmediato. No se molestó en cerrarla, si debía escapar lo mejor era tenerla abierta. Miró a los alrededores, aún con esa molesta sensación de antes pero ahora intensificada, todo estaba oscuro y habían telarañas en cada rincón. Daba tristeza ver el lugar así de descuidado. 

—Veo que Zim sospechó bien sobre la hermana del Dib.—resonó la voz del alien a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que la puerta principal era cerrada. Gaz giró para verle de frente rápidamente, Zim no llevaba su disfraz puesto a lo que sus facciones más grotescas quedaban a la vista. 

—¿Qué es lo que tramas? ¿Qué le hiciste a Dib?

—Siempre fuiste tan directa, Gazlene.

Este Zim también era distinto al que había conocido cuando era solo una niña, ahora podía percatarse de eso. Desde su sonrisa maliciosa hasta la elegancia con la que se acercaba hacia ella, había algo hipnotizante, algo que le quitaba el aire.

—Y también siempre fuiste muy entrometida.—su expresión se deformó a una intimidante, mostrando su filosa dentadura. 

Apenas dijo eso algo golpeó con gran fuerza a Gaz haciéndola quedar inconsciente. Fue ahí cuando supo que había hecho mal al meterse en esto sola.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba amarrada a una silla, el material presionaba con mucha fuerza sus tobillos, muñecas y abdomen, sabía muy bien que las marcas que el amarre le iba a dejar no se quitarían fácilmente. Lo que no sabía era dónde estaba exactamente, seguía siendo la base de Zim, pero no era capaz de decir en qué parte. La luz del lugar era demasiado molesta, ya no sabía si era por apenas estar volviendo en sí o si en verdad era mucha iluminación. 

—Al fin despiertas, humana asquerosa.

Levantó la vista al frente, dirección de donde la voz de su captor venía, este apenas llegaba al lugar, se veía despreocupado, posando una mando enguantada en su cintura.

—¿Qué significa todo esto Zim?—gruñó ella sin siquiera molestarse en esconder su furia.

—Te estás metiendo en donde no te llaman, ¿quieres que te elimine como a tu hermano?

¿Qué?

—Sí, fue divertido deshacerme de él. Sacar cada uno de sus órganos finalmente como tanto había deseado, fue realmente hermoso.—explicó con alegría.—Esa sangre, su rostro pálido ¡Y el como sus ojos perdían su brillo! Fue perfecto al fin acabar con él, que solo fue una molestia.

—Pero...—en ese instante solo se encontraba muy confundida, nada tenía sentido. Zim debía estar mintiendo, él siempre mentía.

—El Dib que está en tu casa es un clon. Muy obediente a decir verdad.

—¡No te creo! Ninguno de tus planes jamás ha salido bien.

—¿Quieres pruebas entonces? Te las daré con mucho gusto.

Dio dos aplausos leves, haciendo que su computadora obedeciera a una orden ya establecida con anterioridad, y lo que salió del suelo para posarse en medio de ella y Zim le causó náuseas. La cabeza cercenada de su hermano se encontraba en un recipiente cristalino con un líquido amarillento, la única expresión que poseía era la de un inminente terror, justo el que debió sentir cuando Zim arremetió en su contra. Tenía cortes en sus mejillas y parte del cabello había sido arrancado. El irken cargó el recipiente con sus manos y observó con orgullo su contenido.

—¡Maldito hijo de perra!—le insultó, víctima del pánico y el odio que la invadió en cuestión de segundos. Luchó contra lo que la mantenía prisionera, se removió en la silla mientras de sus ojos empezaban a salir algunas lágrimas.—¡Te voy a matar, cobarde! ¡Desatame de una vez!

—¿Por qué reaccionas así? Nunca te importó este patético humano.

—¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Por eso fallaste al querer engañarme, estúpido!

Zim se limitó a negar varias veces con desinterés, dejando el recipiente en el suelo a un lado de sus botas militares para después acercarse hacia la joven Membrana, sin previo aviso se quitó uno de sus guantes y tomó con brusquedad el rostro de Gaz, clavando sus garras en sus blancas y suaves mejillas, ella sintió como estas se enterraban en su piel y siseó de dolor, la sangre no tardó en salir con sutileza.

—Escucha escoria, a partir de este momento me vas a respetar y obedecer, porque no dudaré en ningún momento de hacer que tengas el mismo destino que tu inútil hermano.

—Tú... Tú jamás me harás obedecer, vete al infierno Zim. 

Con asco soltó su rostro y volvió a caminar a donde había dejado el recipiente, estaba consciente de que Gaz era dura de roer, sabía que iba a ser complicado tenerla bajo control. Pero tenía sus métodos, la haría perder la cordura.

—¿Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco, humana insolente?—dijo dedicándole una sonrisa estremecedora. 

Lo que pasó sería algo que marcaría a Gaz de por vida, esas asquerosas garras paseándose sin su permiso por su cuerpo, el ardor que dejó el maltrato sufrido aquella noche y la humillación de haber sido utilizada como un objeto serían cosas que jamás olvidaría. Las marcas de rasguños, quemaduras y cortes se quedaron en su piel mientras los recuerdos se quedaron en su cerebro. Por eso se sintió tan agradecida cuando Zim le arrebató la vida, era preferible a seguir siendo su juguete. 

No obstante nadie se dio cuenta de que Gaz desapareció como con Dib, porque la joven apareció esa mañana desayunando con su falso hermano, su padre y el novio del primogénito del profesor Membrana, todos felices.

El único testigo de esa noche ya no tenía obstáculo alguno para conquistar nuestra sucia bola de Tierra.


End file.
